Learn To Love
by Zhechii
Summary: Lucy memancing emosi Midnight dengan mengatakan bahwa pria itu pasti belum pernah sekalipun mencium atau dicium oleh wanita. Bagaikan senjata makan tuan, Lucy harus menanggung perkataannya dengan mengharuskan dirinya mencium Midnight. Perasaan cinta dapat tersampaikan lewat ciuman. Sebuah ciuman dapat mengubah segalanya, begitupun yang terjadi pada Pemimpin Oración Seis itu. RnR?


Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro

* * *

**Learn To Love**

Genre : Romance

Midnight/Lucy

Rating : T

* * *

Kisah ini bersettingkan pada saat Lucy diculik oleh Midnight.

"Lepaskan aku, pria gothic!" Lucy berupaya keras untuk melepaskan dari untaian rantai yang mengikat erat di tangannya.

"Kau wanita yang berisik, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Lepaskan!"

Tangan kanan Midnight segera membungkam mulut Lucy dengan erat, mata merah yang menyala menatap tajam kedua bola manik berwarna coklat tanah milik Lucy. Seketika itupun, nyali gadis pirang itu untuk melepaskan diri berubah menjadi lemah tak berdaya.

"Sekali lagi kau berisik, aku akan membunuhmu tanpa menyisakan sehelai rambutmu."

Bulatan manik coklat Lucy terbelangkak, keringat dingin mulai tampak di sela-sela permukaan kulitnya. Tubuhnya merasa bergetar takut ketika ia merasakan hembusan aura yang menakutkan dari Midnight.

"Apa kau mengerti?"

Lucy tidak dapat menjawabnya sebab mulutnya dibungkam kuat oleh tangan Midnight. Ia pun mengangguk pelan untuk mewakilkan mulutnya dalam merespon pertanyaan pemuda yang berdandan gaya ala masa victoria.

"Gadis pintar."

Pemuda itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari mulut gadis penyihir bintang itu dan berjalan menjauhinya. Lucy merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri, _kenapa dirinya begitu lemah? Kenapa dia tidak bisa kuat seperti Erza, Natsu, Gray, Mirajane atau penyihir bintang lainnya?_

Sesaat pemuda berambut hitam jabrik pendek itu menarik langkah lagi, sepatah kata keluar dari mulut gadis pirang dari keluarga Heartfilia. Midnight merasa terusik dengan ucapan Lucy, ia pun berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan, pirang?"

"Hmm...Apa perkataanku benar?" kata Lucy, ia berupaya kuat dan tenang meski mata merah bagaikan mata iblis itu tengah mengeluarkan sinar yang menyeramkan.

"Ulangi ucapanmu itu!"

"Apakah kau tidak punya tata krama untuk memperlakukan wanita dengan baik walaupun ia adalah tahananmu sekarang?"

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban dalam hal ini."

"Hah...aku yakin tidak akan ada wanita yang mendekatimu."

"Aku tidak perlu wanita dalam hidupku."

"Tentu saja kau perlu, bodoh! Kamu dibesarkan dan dihasut oleh ayahmu sehingga di pikiranmu hanya Ayahmu seorang dan berusaha menghidupkannya lagi tanpa berpikir sebenarnya kau ini lahir darimana? Seorang anak lahir karena cinta seorang ayah dan ibu. Berkat seorang wanita, kau bisa lahir di muka bumi ini. Kamu masih berdalih bahwa kau tidak butuh kasih sayang dari wanita. Aku yakin bisa-bisa dirimu menjadi perjaka tua yang tidak laku," terang Lucy.

"Cinta? Apa itu cinta? Aku tidak butuh cinta dari wanita. Aku hanya menginginkan cinta dari ayahku"

"Hah...Dasar _father complex._ Aku percaya kamu pasti belum pernah berciuman dengan seseorang."

"Ciuman? Apa itu?"

"Eh?" Heran Lucy, ucapannya yang tidak sengaja terucapkan telah berhasil menarik perhatian dari pernyihir terkuat dari Oración Seis. Pemuda itu belum pernah berciuman dengan wanita. Tentu saja, ia belum pernah sebab wanita mana yang mau berbagi cintanya kepada pria menakutkan seperti dia.

"Aku ulang sekali, apa itu ciuman?"

"Ciuman itu..."

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu!" Midnight asal main potong pembicaraan sebelum Lucy memberikan keterangan mengenai ciuman.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya padaku?!"

"Aku tidak butuh perkataan. Aku lebih suka jika kau mempraktekkannya langsung padaku."

"Huh?"

"Cium aku," perintah Midnight yang tengah berada dekat bahkan sangat dekat dengan penyihir bintang itu.

"Eh?"

"Cium aku, Lucy Heartfilia," kata Midnight seraya berbisik ke telingga gadis pirang itu dengan suara yang seksi dan menggoda. Jari telunjuknya mengelus pipi Lucy serta merasakan kelembutan kulit wajahnya.

"T-tunggu se-sebentar...ak-aku ti-tidak menci..." Ujar Lucy terbata-bata, garis merah padam terpoleskan di rona muka Lucy.

"Ada apa? Apa kau juga tidak pernah berciuman dengan seseorang? Bagaimana kau bisa mengajari aku tentang ciuman padahal dirinya sendiri tidak pernah berciuman."

Pernyataan Midnight langsung mengenai sasaran, Lucy memang mencintai Natsu akan tetapi, pemuda _pink_ itu sangat tidak peka dalam masalah cinta. Gadis itu berniat akan mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dengan Natsu bukan pria menyeramkan yang berdandan _gothic_ seperti Midnight.

"A-aku...Ci-ciuman ya-yang berarti hanya bisa dilakukan jika kedua belah saling mencintai."

"Apa kau mencintai seseorang, pirang?"

Lagi-lagi, Midnight dapat menebak tepat sasaran seakan-akan ia dapat membaca pikiran Lucy yang sedang memerah padam seperti warna rambut Erza.

"Ho oh. Salamander'kah pria itu?"

Midnight menyeringai ketika pernyataannya itu berhasil membuat Lucy semakin memerah dan salah padam. Ia pun menjauhkan badannya dari Lucy dan berdiri di depan gadis itu dengan jarak hanya beberapa inci saja. Midnight mengayunkan jari telunjuknya ke arah rantai-rantai yang membelenggu tangan dan kaki Lucy, suara kemercik dari rantai terdengar ketika mereka berjatuhan di lantai.

"Eh?"

"Kemarilah, pirang. Cium aku."

"Huh? Tunggu...apa kau tidak paham apa yang aku katakan padamu tentang aturan berciuman?"

Midnight memandang Lucy dengan wajah datar, tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. "Bayangkan diriku adalah Salamander itu dan ajarkan aku tentang ciuman."

Manik coklat Lucy melebar seakan tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda gothik itu. Tiba-tiba sercercah cahaya menyilaukan menembus pandangan Lucy sehingga membuatnya menutup kedua matanya.

"Luce."

Gadis penyihir bintang itu membuka mata dan menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia kaget di saat melihat seorang pemuda berambutkan merah muda berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, gadis itu langsung berlari dan memeluk Natsu dengan air mata bahagia keluar dari matanya. Ia memeluk dan menangis bahagia di dada pemuda yang sangat ia cintai, tangan pemuda itu mengelus lembut helai demi helai rambut pirang Lucy.

"Natsu...aku senang kau ada di sini. Aku takut."

"Tenang. Aku ada di sini. Kau tidak perlu takut."

Lucy tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya berada dalam pengaruh ilusi yang dikeluarkan oleh Midnight. Sehingga menyebabkan sosok Midnight terlihat seperti Natsu dari pandangan Lucy.

"Natsu..._Ano-nee_..aku sudah lama menyukai dirimu. Aku tahu ini rasanya aneh untuk dikatakan tapi aku tidak bisa membendung lagi perasaanku yang tersembunyi. Aku mencintaimu, Natsu."

"... ..."

"Kau selalu melindungiku dan memberikan kebahagian padaku. Itulah yang membuatku nyaman bersamamu."

"... ..."

"Natsu, apakah kau punya perasaan yang sama dengan diriku?"

"... ..."

"Natsu?"

"... ..."

"Ternyata dirimu tidak menyukaiku..."

Midnight hanya terdiam tanpa sepatah kata apapun, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia harus mengatakan apa untuk menjawab perkataan Lucy. Sebab dia bukan sosok Natsu yang sebenarnya, ia tidak paham mengenai cinta. Semua wanita menjauhi dirinya karena dirinya terlalu suram dan menyedihkan. Tidak ada satupun wanita yang mau mengatakan _' aku mencintaimu '. _Ia merasa iri dengan pemuda berambutkan pink itu, _kenapa harus dia yang mendapatkan perhatian tulus dari Lucy? Kenapa dirinya tidak bisa menarik perhatian seorang wanita? Kenapa dirinya tidak bisa lembut terhadap wanita? Apa karena dirinya tidak pernah merasakan cinta dari ibunya?_

Midnight meletakkan tangan kanannya ke pinggang Lucy dan mendorong gadis itu memeluk dirinya lebih erat lagi. Lucy merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Natsu, tangan pria itu bergetar seakan-akan ia takut pada sesuatu. Lucy tersenyum pelan, kedua telapak tangannya ia taruh kedua pipi Natsu sehingga membuat pria bermata hitam itu terpaksa memandang kembaran dirinya dari bulatan mata Lucy yang besar.

Lucy mengangkat sedikit tumit kakinya, bibirnya mulai menyambar bibir Natsu yang sebenarnya adalah Midnight. Pria gothik itu terbengong dan bisu seribu bahasa, saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Lucy sedikit kecewa karena Natsu sama sekali tidak membalas ciumannya, kedua tangannya dilingkarkan mesra di leher pemuda itu. Jari-jemari yang lentik mengelus dan memijat lembut rambut belakang pemuda berambut pink itu. Sebuah erangan menggoda terdengar, Natsu(Midnight) tanpa disengaja membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan inilah yang dimanfaatkan oleh Lucy untuk menjelajahi mulut pria yang di cintainya. Lidahnya menari ke sana kemari untuk mencari lidah lawan gulatnya di dalam ciuman mesra itu.

Midnight tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat itu, dia merasakan sesuatu yang panas dan menggoda sedang mengelitik tubuhnya. _Apakah karena Lucy? Ini kah yang disebut ciuman? Inikah ungkapan cinta selain dengan kata-kata? Inikah kepuasaan jika kita berbagi perasaan dengan seseorang yang kita cintai?_

_'Natsu Dragneel..Kenapa harus dirimu yang mendapatkan semua ini? Kenapa harus dirimu? Kenapa bukan diriku? Tidak akan kubiarkan dirimu... Tak akan kubiarkan'_

_'Ciuman ini hanya milikku. Milikku seorang.'_

Midnight berubah menjadi beringas dan sedikit terbakar api cemburu, ia masih tidak dapat menemukan jawaban dari semua keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia membalas ciuman Lucy dengan lapar seakan-akan dirinya seperti anak kecil yang lahap makan karena lapar. Lidah mereka saling bertempur satu sama lain, suara rintihan lembut keluar dari mulut Lucy. Mereka saling melontarkan perasaannya ke dalam ciuman panas itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

Lucy melepaskan diri dari ciuman yang membuat dirinya terenggah-enggah seperti ia habis berlari marathon 100 meter. Warna merah padam terlihat memenuhi rona mukanya yang putih dan menawan. Ia berusaha menyeimbangkan napasnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ciuman itu dapat membuatnya kehabisan napas.

"Nat-Natsu, aku tidak menyangka dirimu sangat ahli dalam ciuman."

"... ..."

"Natsu?"

Sebuah seringai licik mulai terbentang di wajah pemuda berambut merah muda itu, Lucy agak takut memandangnya. Ia belum pernah melihat senyuman menakutkan seperti itu dari teman baiknya sekaligus pria yang dicintainya.

"Natsu?"

"Khihihihi."

"Natsu?"

"Gotcha. Aku berhasil mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu, pirang," ujar Midnight yang menghilangkan sihir ilusinya sehingga sosok Natsu mulai menghilang dari tatapan Lucy.

"Mi-Midnight.." Lucy sangat tersentak kaget setengah mati, selama ini pria yang diciumnya bukan Natsu melainkan Midnight, pemuda yang menangkapnya.

"Kau pikir aku adalah Salamander. Kau salah besar pirang. Itu hanya ilusi."

"Kurang ajar!" Lucy berlari untuk menampar Midnight. Akan tetapi, dirinya terlalu lemah untuk menjadi lawan dari pemimpin Oración Seis. Tamparan Lucy berhasil ditangkap oleh Midnight. Air mata keluar dari mata Lucy, meluncur deras tidak ada tanda untuk berhenti. Lucy menatap marah meski matanya dipenuhi air mata.

Midnight tidak mengerti, _kenapa wanita pirang itu menangis dan kenapa ia marah pada dirinya? Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan?_

Jari-jemarinya bergerak dengan sendiri, ia menghapus tetesan air mata yang akan meluncur ke permukaan pipi gadis itu dengan lembut. "Kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah tadi dirimu sedang berbahagia?"

"Jangan sentuh aku, biadab! Lepaskan!" Lucy membentak dan berontak untuk melepaskan diri tetapi Midnight tidak mau melepaskan tangan mungil Lucy yang sedang terperangkap oleh genggamannya.

"Lucy, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."

"Eh?" Lucy berhenti berontak, ia menatap manik merah di depannya dengan perasaan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku saat ini? Kau telah mengacaukan hatiku. Saat kau menciumku tadi, aku merasa iri dan sakit saat tahu bahwa ciumanmu itu bukan ditujukan untukku. Kau benar semua wanita takut dan jijik padaku. Tidak ada yang menyukaiku. Siapa yang mau berbagi cintanya pada pria yang menakutkan seperti aku?" Midnight melepaskan tangan Lucy, manik merahnya memancarkan aura yang sedih.

Pemuda yang memiliki warna warna rambut lebih dari dua ini berjalan menjauhi Lucy dan beranjak akan segera meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Sebelum ia pergi, ia menatap lembut gadis itu dan berkata, "Lucy, mungkinkah dirimu akan mencintaiku suatu saat nanti dan mengajari aku tentang arti mencintai dan dicintai?"

"... ..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Lucy.

"Begitu...Aku akan selalu menantikan saat itu. Entah kapan saat itu bakal terjadi dan apakah masih ada kesempatan diriku untuk hidup, menunggunya?" Midnight meninggalkan Lucy dengan perasaan sedih dan tersakiti. "Maafkan aku."

Kini hanya tersisa Lucy, seorang diri yang masih berada di sebuah ruangan utama yang besar dan mengerikan. Lucy menatap sedih ke arah dimana pria berdandan ala gothik itu lenyap dari hadapannya.

"Midnight..."

**Tamat**

* * *

Akhirnya aku bisa membuat cerita one-shot antara Lucy dan Midnight. Aku suka pada Midnight meski ia jahat dan menakutkan tapi dia sangat keren, menurutku. Hehehe.. Please Reviews!


End file.
